The present disclosure relates to a display including a current-drive display device, a display drive circuit and a display drive method for such a display, and an electronic apparatus including such a display.
In a field of a display performing image display, there has been developed and commercialized in recent years a display (such as an organic electro luminescence display) including, as a light emitting device, a current-drive optical device that emits light of which the luminance varies depending on an applied current value, for example, an organic EL device. Unlike a liquid crystal device, etc., the light emitting device is a self-luminous light emitting device and hence provision of a light source (backlight) is not necessary. The organic EL display therefore has features of high image viewability, low power consumption, and fast response compared with a liquid crystal display which indispensably includes a light source.
Displays are in general desired to have high image quality. Image quality is determined by various factors including definition. For example, high-definition image display may be recently desired not only for a standalone television receiver but also for a mobile terminal such as a smartphone. Various techniques have been accordingly developed in order to improve resolution of a display. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-83084 discloses an organic EL display including sub-pixels in a so-called 5Tr1C configuration, in which horizontally adjacent three sub-pixels of red (R), green (G), and blue (B) share a switching transistor (power supply transistor). In this display, three sub-pixels share a power supply transistor as described above, and thus the number of devices is decreased in order to improve resolution.